The Different Sides Of Fun
by La Chatillon
Summary: We all know that Jack Frost is the Guardian of Fun, but playing isn't the only type of Fun around. SplitPersonalities!Jack Ongoing series of one-shots featuring slight, well-known crossovers occasionally.
1. Jackie

_**DISCLAIMER!: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC!**_

_A Psychopath's Fun _

"OW!" yelled Jack after slamming head first into the window of Santoff Clausen "North! I thought we agreed to keep the window open when the annual meeting happens!"

"Sorry pitchka." Said North, closing the window "Won't happen again" Jack just shrugged,

"Doesn't really matter to me, I swear my skull is two times thicker than everyone else's"

"That may well be true, Frostbite." Commented Bunny from his place in the corner, "considering how thick ya ar' sum'tames"

"OK, that was uncalled for Cottonta…" Jack was cut off by a severe coughing fit "Oh no, not another one, not now"

"What do you mean Sweet Tooth?" came the worried tones of Tooth as she fluttered over.

"I don't just represent the fun from games," said Jack "I also represent sadism and masochism. And when there's a new psychopath, _he_…" Jack was cut off by fainting onto the floor of the globe room

"Jack," asked Tooth, warily

"I'm not Jack, Your Majesty" came the voice of who they assumed to be this _he. _They looked at Jack only to see his normally ice blue eyes swirling with blood red, "I assume you are wondering who I am, no? Well, my name is Jackie; I'm the side of Jack that deals with the sort of fun that people have when torturing someone or watching someone get hurt. Where Jack excels at sports and board games, I excel at bullying and torture. I was out all the time about 150 years ago what with all of the serial killers and dictators." Jackie paused for a second to let the Guardians absorb this. "OK, I'm gonna go torture Pitch some more. Bye! I'll bring you back some cupcakes!" Jackie then opened the window and went outside leaving four shell-shocked Guardians.

**_AN: So what us think? Sorry it's so short. So do you think that I should add something on this? I mean I don't want to write a torture scene but I feel it needs something to conclude it. So please review and tell me what you have to say. It would be much appreciated!_**


	2. Jacques

_**AN: First thing: NO I AM NOT ABANDONING JACKIE! Second thing: This was suggested to me by Zyenna who wanted me to introduce some other sides of Jack. I thought it was a good idea, so I gave it a shot. This is a chef's fun.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jacques.**_

A Chef's Fun

Jack sat on the back of his chair in the Globe Room, bored out of his mind. He'd managed to persuade General Winter to take care of his duties for a bit, seeing as it was nearly the end of winter and there wasn't much he could do. He'd tried helping the Yetis, but he kept getting it wrong so eventually Phil chucked him out the window. He sighed, sliding down the chair into the seat. Just then, an elf hurried past, carrying a plate that was dropping crumbs everywhere. Jack flew after it, curious as to where it was going. The elf ran deeper and deeper into the heart of the Pole before running underneath a pair of red saloon doors. Jack peered into the room and almost dropped out the air. He was just outside the Yeti's kitchen cum mess hall and it was amazing! It was in the rustic style but had modern gadgets. It had two Arga cookers and every spice you'd ever want. Jack landed and cautiously pushed open the doors. There was a yeti in the far corner that waved at him. "Hey, is it alright if I make something?" the yeti nodded, and as he did so he pointed to the corner behind Jack. Jack turned around and saw aprons and Chef's hats. He put one on and as he did so his staff transformed into a large wooden spoon. Jack grinned as his eyes changed from blue to lavender and his hair lengthened and tied itself into a ponytail. "Merci, mon ami!" he shouted to the yeti as he made his way over to the fridge and got to work.

~~~~~Time skip brought to you by FMB~~~~~

"And, zey're done!" He said, putting the last macaroon together. He got out his wooden spoon and waved it over the counter, making everything clear itself up and the leftover batter to land on his wooden spoon. The spirit licked it off as he put all of the macaroons on a plate and picked them up. He hummed to himself as he made his way back up to the Globe Room, still liking the spoon. When he got to the Globe Room, North was sitting by the fire, drinking some hot chocolate. "Bonjour, North!"

"Oh, hello Jack, I didn't realise you were here."

"I am not Jack, mon ami, I am Jacques! I am ze alter zat cooks and is ze only one zat actually can!"

"You aren't like Jackie are you?"

"Zut alors, non! Never! Jackie is 'orrible and cannot cook!" Said Jacques with a huff, "Anyway, would you like to try a macaroon?" Jacques held out the plate with the macaroons.

"Da, I will try! Thank you, Jacques." North took a macaroon and took a bite. As it landed on his tongue, he nearly forgot to chew. The macaroon was perfectly balanced and fluffy; the mint flavour Jacques used complementing the base like they were always meant to do that. North chewed very slowly and swallowed.

Jacques on the other hand was stifling giggles at the expression on North's face as he slowly ate his creation, "Like it?"

"Wow, Jacques that was amazing!"

"Merci, I'm glad you like zem! I left one for Bunny once, he wasn't too pleased," said Jacques with a shrug, "Never mind, I'll give Jack back to you now," And with that the spirits eyes, hair and staff changed back to normal.

"And I'm back! Yes, new cake!" Jack put down the plate before picking one up. He was about to take a bite before he spotted North looking at him, "What?"

"Exactly how many of these alters do you have Jack?"

"I don't know. At least five, you've only met two so there is at least three more to go."

"Can Jacques make more macaroons at some point in time?" asked North with very slight puppy dog eyes.

Jack just laughed, "Of course he can, North! All he needs is a kitchen and something to cook, and he can make anything you want! And it will always be delicious," And with that Jack took a bite of his macaroon, "Mmmm, so nice. Anyway, I gotta get back to work, see ya!" and off Jack flew, taking a few macaroons with him.

_**AN: Translations: **_

_**Merci: Thank you**_

_**Mon ami: My Friend**_

_**Bonjour: Hello**_

_**Zut Alors: Heavens above (that's paraphrased)**_

_**Da: Yes**_


	3. Japper

_**AN: *peers around her cat bed* Ummmmmm... Hiiii...Yeah, really really sorry! But Valentines Surprise was like, "WRITE ME! WRITE ME!" so yeah... Here's Japper's Chapter!**_

A Fairy's Fun

Jack perched on the top of Big Ben as he looked at his handy work. His ears picked up the faint sound of panpipes and he smiled. He looked over where he'd heard them and saw a green-clad figure leading a boy in over-sized clothes towards the clock tower. He felt himself start to shrink and felt a sensation in his back. He let the magic claim him as he shut his eyes.

Japper opened his green eyes and smiled, he flew down to meet the two flying figures.

"Hi Peter!" he called, his voice like bells.

"Hey Japper, you want to come to Neverland with us?" Japper nodded as the boy looked at him in awe, "Cool! Okay, so, Japper, this is Teddy, Teddy, this is Japper, the Head winter fairy"

"It's nice to meet you," said Teddy shyly

"You too kid, are you the new Lost Boy?" The boy nodded, "Well, welcome to the family! You'll meet the rest when we get to Neverland."

"Yeah, that's right, second star to the right and straight on 'til morning!" exclaimed Peter.

"Hang on, I want to give you a present," said Japper, and he flew around and around Teddy, turning his clothes into an arctic fox fur, "There, now you even look the part!" Teddy giggled at the fairy and looked at his new clothes in awe.

"Thank you, Mr Japper!"

"I'm no Mr, Teddy! No Lost Boy can ever be a Mr," said Japper, chuckling, "And you're quite welcome! So shall we go?" Peter and Teddy nodded and they all flew off to Neverland.

~~~~~time skip~~~~~

Japper laughed with Peter and the Lost Boys as Captain Hook swam off, the crocodile hot on his tail.

"Well that sure was fun!" he said, still chuckling, "But I need to go. Jack has a Guardian meeting in an hour."

"AWWWWW!" whined the Lost Boys, "Can't you stay for a little bit longer, Japper?"

"Sorry, boys, I can't. I'll come back soon though, I promise."

"Okay, see you Japper," said Peter as all the Lost Boys waved at the fairy. Japper waved back then flew back London, letting Jack take back over in Regent's Park.

**_AN: Likey? No likey? Please review and tell me! Chatillon, out!~_**


End file.
